syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Falkan
Derek Falkan is minor antagonist in Syphon Filter 2; he is a member of The Agency and is Dillon Morgan's second in command. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter 2' Although not having a significant plot line, Falkan is first seen in the opening intro scene of Syphon Filter 2, where he leads a force of Spook commandos to ambush Gabriel Logan, Lian Xing and CBDC agents under their command. He successfully captures Lian and escapes with her in his helicopter. Falkan is seen again in the McKenzie airbase with Thomas Holman an underling of Morgan, quarantining Lian and a number of test subjects for the Syphon Filter Virus, whom they claim are terrorist to fool the Military Police (MP). On orders, he and Holman prepare to leave to head to Agency HQ. As they part ways for a brief moment Lian sneaks up on Holman, interrogates him and leaves him severely injured. Falkan, finished with his preparations, waits for Holman, unaware of him being unconscious. After a while of waiting Falkan, impatient, decides to leave Holman and heads for his helicopter. Lian kills him and hijacks his helicopter. Description In 1999 Derrek Falkan ranked as one of the top operatives in Agency, reporting to Dillon Morgan in the command chain. Falkan was one of several men to participate in an Agency mission to capture Lian Xing, a former agent infected with the Syphon Filter virus. On Morgan's orders, Falkan directed a squadron to search PharCom's Kazakhstan warehouses, and use concussion grenades to incapacitate Xing. His men were successful in retrieving her for Morgan and Dr. Elsa Weissinger. Falkan then accompanied Morgan to Colorado where the Agency extracted the plasma of Jonathan Phagan that also carried a sample of the virus. He posed as a member of FEMA to access the U.S. airbase holding Xing, and made arrangments with the base personnel to secure a helicopter for transferring Phagan's plasma. Agent Thomas Holman had orders to bring the plasma of Phagan and Xing to him, but Holman became a captive to Xing. Once Falkan prepared to lift off out of impatience, Xing killed him and took control of his helicopter. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains (Intro) *McKenzie Airbase Interior *McKenzie Airbase Exterior 'Trivia' *Falkan is the only main Agency member who does not fight back, unless he spots the player in the mission he's in, but in doing so will result in a mission failure. He shares this trait with Thomas Holman of the same mission. *Despite being a unique character, Falkan is given the same character model as regular Agency operatives during gameplay. *Falkan's first name is spelled "Derrek" in the game's manual. In the ending credits of Syphon Filter 2 he is officially recognized as Derek Falkan. *Falkan is one of the main characters of Syphon Filter 2 to be affected by HARD MODE. Instead of walking to his helicopter Falkan runs, making the task of killing him much harder. *In normal mode it is possible to simply taser him rather than kill him, however it is presumed he's killed regardless of the method the player uses to dispatch him since he is neither seen nor mentioned again. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:The Agency Category:Deceased Characters